


На расстоянии телефонного звонка

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Развитие событий после "Первый Мститель: Гражданская война"</p>
            </blockquote>





	На расстоянии телефонного звонка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Phone Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



На это уходит два месяца и четырнадцать дней.  
Ладно, два месяца и шестнадцать дней, если брать в расчет и те два, которые Тони потратил на признание факта, что да, телефон все еще лежит на столе, и нет, не исчезнет магическим образом только лишь по его желанию.  
Телефон, а под ним чертово письмо.  
«Если понадоблюсь, я буду рядом».  
Твою мать. Он прочел его всего один раз, но слова Стива отпечатались в памяти намертво, а последняя строчка и вовсе непрерывно звучала в голове. Нужен ему? Зачем бы ему мог понадобиться Стив после всего, что случилось? С чего бы ему вдруг вздумалось звонить Стиву?  
Стив не только бил его в полную силу, он врал ему - и это разрушило все, что было между ними.  
Повертев телефон в руке, Тони со вздохом положил его на рабочий стол. Нет, он не винил Стива. По крайней мере, не во всем. Все это слишком далеко зашло, да, но ведь Тони с самого начала знал, что Стив не уступит. Проверка теории на практике всем только навредила. Пожалуй, Тони просто наивно надеялся, что ошибается. Что Стив поймет причину того, почему нельзя было оставить все как есть. Не понял. А Тони так увлекся отстаиванием своей точки зрения, что не заметил главного.  
Они жили в неидеальном мире - и знали это. Тони, как и все остальные, не предпринимал попыток это исправить.  
Вот только Стив предпринял - и к черту последствия.  
С того самого дня, когда Стив и Барнс свалили в неизвестном направлении, Тони потерял желание вставать по утрам, идти в душ и вообще проживать очередной день. Было трудно. Слишком сильное давление. Приходилось ходить на заседания Верховного Суда, на слушания в ЦРУ и Сенате каждый божий день. Работать на инстанции, влияние которых было не меньшим, чем его собственное. И покидая офис в конце дня, он не мог точно сказать, стал ли мир хоть немного лучше.  
Это медленно его разрушало, но ничего не поделать.  
Самое забавное, что Тони знал - этим подписание Соковианского акта и обернется. И что, скорее всего, на его стороне останутся Роуди и Вижн, а большая часть команды уйдет.  
Стив ушел бы наверняка.  
Тони со вздохом снова взял телефон и уставился на него.  
Этот. Чертов. Телефон.  
Со стороны Стива было самонадеянно прислать его в ожидании того, что Тони поведется и первым пойдет на контакт.  
Чертов трус.  
Это была устаревшая модель, но усовершенствованная. Тони не разбирал телефон, но догадывался, что за ударопрочным корпусом прячется еще и GPS-глушитель.  
\- О чем ты только думал, Роджерс, - пробормотал он, водя пальцем по крошечному экрану.  
«Если понадоблюсь, я буду рядом».  
К чему приведет звонок Стиву? Они оба четко обозначили свои позиции, и Стив сделал выбор. И соврал ему именно в том, что Тони не смог бы простить ни за что. Так о чем говорить?  
Тони листал меню и сам не заметил, как открыл список контактов. Там было только одно имя, при виде которого Тони закатил глаза. Бродяга.  
\- Вечно драматизирует, - качнул он головой. Положил телефон на стол, крутанул один раз, снова взял. Закусив нижнюю губу, нажал на кнопку вызова. Да нахрен. Он просто проверит, существует ли номер, который дал Стив. Хуже не будет.  
Через несколько бесконечно долгих гудков раздался щелчок. Следом - тишина.  
Ну конечно. Естественно, Стив не поприветствует его словами: “Кто это?”, даже по имени не назовет. Он дал Тони этот телефон, так что точно знает, кто звонит. Интересно, а под каким именем он записан в телефоне Стива? Старк? Предатель? Иуда?  
\- Тони, - произнес Стив через пару ударов сердца и тихо вздохнул. Его голос был искажен электронными помехами. - Я знаю, что это ты.  
Неправильно, что так хорошо снова услышать этот голос, подумал Тони. И все же прикрыл глаза на секунду-другую, успокаивая пульс.  
\- Тони? - осторожно продолжил Стив. Вздохнул, не услышав ответа. - Я рад, что ты позвонил… Сомневался, решишься ли.  
Тони бросил взгляд сквозь стеклянную стену мастерской. В соседней комнате на беговой дорожке все еще занимался Роуди, хотя ПЯТНИЦА разрешала ему всего полчаса тренировок в день. Лента дорожки едва двигалась, Роуди решительно смотрел перед собой, делая шаг за шагом. Когда он споткнулся и едва не упал, Тони оборвал звонок.  
Он отбросил телефон и расстроенно постучал пальцами по столешнице. Открыл один из ящиков, смахнул туда телефон и захлопнул.  
Звонок был ошибкой, но зато теперь можно забыть об этом. 

* * *

Прошло две недели прежде, чем он позвонил Стиву снова. На этот раз, впрочем, Стив тоже не произнес ни слова. Тони продержался целую минуту, слушая его тихое дыхание, а потом нажал отбой.  
Было еще два звонка с тяжелым молчанием прежде, чем зазвонил телефон Тони. Посреди ночи, как раз, когда он лежал в своей огромной кровати, пытаясь не заблудиться окончательно во всех этих бесконечных “а что, если”. И да, он притащил чертов телефон в спальню - что такого? Не мог же рисковать, что кто-нибудь его увидит, а под этой крышей по-прежнему жил один супер-шпион… лучше перестраховаться.  
И теперь чертов телефон звонил. В два часа ночи.  
Тони даже не сразу понял связь между звуком и телефоном, а когда понял, то замер.  
Звонил Стив. Ему.  
Закрыв глаза, чтобы собраться с духом, Тони мгновенно вспомнил взгляд Стива, когда тот поднял щит и впечатал его в реактор. Взгляд этот преследовал его ночами. Тони все думал об одном и том же - мелькнула ли в голове Стива мысль, пусть даже на мгновение, вколотить щит в горло, а не в костюм. Возможно. Может быть.  
А сам он убил бы Стива, выпади ему шанс?  
Хотелось бы думать, что нет, но гнев… остался только он.  
Знать, что Барнс задушил его мать - которая была вообще не при чем - голыми руками, это было…  
\- Твою мать! - выдавил Тони, схватил телефон и принял звонок. - Не звони мне больше, - рявкнул он. Голос охрип от долгого молчания, на языке был неприятный металлический привкус. Но, откровенно говоря, об этом Тони подумал уже позже, когда швырнул телефон в стену, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Аппарат разлетелся на куски, а Тони попытался выбросить Стива из головы. Забыть, как он порой смотрел на него с бесконечным терпением. Как, бывало, часами они препирались о музыке и фильмах, о сериалах, о никчемных журналах. Как он уважал Стива, ценил его мнение, и...  
\- Черт.  
Тони встал с кровати и опустился на корточки у стены, о которую разбился телефон. Выдохнул с облегчением. Пара царапин, крышка отлетела и батарея.  
Легко починить.  
Пару минут спустя он уже был в мастерской, восстанавливал телефон.  
\- Что я здесь делаю? - спросил Тони сам себя, устанавливая крышку на место. Подавшись вперед, он положил голову на руки, а только через несколько минут вслепую набрал номер. Стив принял звонок так же быстро, как и раньше - и Тони осознал, какое облегчение испытал, услышав гудки, а не сообщение об отключенном телефоне.  
\- Присылать мне трубку было скотством, Роджерс. Ты знал, что я не смогу устоять.  
Тихий вздох.  
\- Виновен по всем статьям, - сказал Стив. Последовала долгая пауза, словно он планировал сказать разве что «привет», вряд ли что-то еще. Затем Стив неловко кашлянул.  
\- Я тебя разбудил?  
\- Нет. Не могу уснуть.  
\- Я тоже.  
И Тони вдруг понял, что, наверное, это была самая мирная их беседа с тех пор, как… ну, откровенно говоря, вообще самая мирная.  
\- И где именно ты не можешь уснуть? - спросил Тони и невольно поежился. Он вовсе не собирался задавать вопрос в лоб, но уже ступил на неизведанную территорию, и все остроумные варианты выкрутиться вылетели из головы, едва Стив снова заговорил.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу сказать.  
\- Ага, - Тони откинулся на спинку стула. - А ты знаешь, что я могу отследить твое местоположение, да?  
\- Я… Мне сказали, что нет.  
Тони насмешливо дернул бровью. Значит, все-таки в телефоне был глушитель. Как будто это его бы остановило. Не успел Тони ответить, как Стив, видимо, тоже это понял.  
\- Ладно, не исключено, что можешь. Вопрос в том, станешь ли.  
Заманчиво. Не столько потому, что он хотел притащить их всех в суд - этого он как раз никогда не желал, - а скорее из-за ненавистного факта, что все они скрываются от него где-то на другом конце света.  
\- Нет.  
Стив шумно сглотнул.  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Повисла многозначительная пауза.  
\- А я ведь имел в виду именно то, что написал, - добавил Стив - вдруг очень тихо. - Прости, что не сказал. Не думал, что это что-нибудь изменит. Только причинил бы тебе боль.  
\- Так мне сейчас больно.  
\- Я знаю.  
Тони потер ладонью глаза, чувствуя нарастающую головную боль.  
\- Пойду. Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
Стив что-то еще говорил, но Тони уже нажал отбой. На ватных ногах поднялся со стула. Взгляд упал на прислоненный к столу щит. Тони провел кончиками пальцев по острому краю, прикрыл глаза.  
Он все еще чувствовал его - давление щита, застрявшего в броне прямо над сердцем.

* * *

После этого звонки стали чаще. Сначала они не говорили ни о чем важном, ходили вокруг да около. Но и простыми светскими беседами это назвать было сложно, скорее хождением по тонкому льду, когда один неверный шаг может обернуться катастрофой.  
Кроме того раза, когда Стив однажды упомянул Барнса, после чего они разругались и Тони неделю даже не смотрел на телефон, им удавалось не отдавливать друг другу больные мозоли слишком часто.  
Сегодня, впрочем, настроение Тони ушло в минус. Росс снова пытался заставить его охотиться за беглецами, убежденный, что Тони знает чего не знает он сам. А в Конгрессе решили обсудить дополнительные ограничения и контроль.  
Он не был уверен, когда именно в телефонных разговорах со Стивом они оставили мирные светские беседы и перешли к политике.  
Несмотря на то, что разговоры их были напряженными, теперь они, как ни странно, с большей готовностью выслушивали точки зрения друг друга. По крайней мере, большую часть времени.  
Но не сегодня.  
Тони сцепил зубы в попытке успокоиться и сжал телефон до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Если бы он наорал на Стива, это только доказало бы его правоту. И он знал, что если положит трубку, Стив тут же перезвонит.  
Стив длинно выдохнул.  
\- Не лучший вариант, Тони.  
\- Эта реплика устарела, - с горечью ответил он и уставился в потолок спальни. - А какие остались варианты после того, как ты решил развалить все, что у нас было? Рассмотреть единственный шанс удержать команду и послать его лесом? О каком варианте ты говоришь?  
\- Это было бы неправильно.  
Тони фыркнул и пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
\- Ну разумеется. Черт, ты не пересмотрел свое мнение ни на йоту, да?  
\- Кое о чем я сожалею, но мнения не изменил.  
Боже, иногда он ненавидел этого парня и его товарный состав принципов.  
\- Слушай, давай оставим эту тему на следующий раз. Мы ни к чему не придем, и я очень, очень устал.  
Раздался тяжелый вздох.  
\- Я знаю. Просто… Если они могут добавлять пункты в практически подписанное тобой Акт в любой момент… Я знаю, ты не ожидал этого. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, вот и все.  
Сказал так, словно знал, через что Тони пришлось пройти за последние месяцы. Но это было невозможно. Тони не распространялся о своих делах.  
\- Я разберусь, - все, что он смог ответить, неловко разбивая повисшее между ними молчание.  
\- Конечно разберешься. Но тебе нужна передышка. Ты все время работаешь. Угробишь себя, если не побережешься.  
\- Я не могу остановиться, Стив. Если я остановлюсь, тогда...  
\- Тогда - что? Ты загонишь себя.  
Тони застонал и снова потер глаза. Это явно было не предположение.  
\- Ты говорил с Наташей, - а это явно был не вопрос. Тони знал, что эти двое никогда по-настоящему не теряли контакт.  
Стив удивленно замолчал.  
\- Так очевидно? - он выдохнул - еще не смешок, но близко. - Пожалуйста, не злись на нее, мы не то чтобы общаемся. Я просто… спросил у нее, как ты. Нужно было узнать, как ты после…  
Он умолк, но Тони легко считал недосказанное: «... после того, что мы с Баки сделали с тобой».  
\- Физически в норме, - сказал Тони. - Просто… не могу остановиться. Теперь это моя жизнь. Должен разобраться. Я не могу даже побыть для Роуди тем другом, который ему сейчас нужен, потому что слишком занят, выступая массовиком-затейником для всего остального мира. Я не могу остановиться. Пока все не закончится, не могу.  
\- Оно никогда не закончится, Тони.  
Тони умолк, застигнутый врасплох правдой, о которой и думать не хотел: о реальности своей нынешней жизни, о нескончаемой, непрерывной череде того, что он будет делать, и делать, и делать, пока хватит сил.  
\- Ты герой. Вот что ты делаешь. Ты сражаешься, а потом еще и еще, пока кто-нибудь не изгадит тебе все - и тогда приходится драться еще отчаянее. Так обычно бывает.  
Тони выдохнул, откинулся на подушку и стал медленно вращать щит, который теперь лежал рядом на кровати.  
\- Когда это ты стал таким проницательным?  
Стив фыркнул, но Тони услышал в голосе улыбку.  
\- Мне сотня лет, не забыл?  
\- Нет взаимосвязи между возрастом и мудростью. А годы в заморозке вообще не считаются.  
\- Считаются.  
Тони хмыкнул и усмехнулся в темноту.  
\- Да? Думаешь, это доказательство того, что тебе не двадцать?  
Последовало очередное долгое молчание, но теперь отчего-то гораздо менее неуютное.  
Однако было странно - все это. Большую часть времени Тони искал причину положить трубку, но в то же время уже зависел от желания слышать голос Стива каждый день.  
Все было бы иначе, будь Стив здесь. Тони честно признался себе, что если бы Стив сказал ему все это в лицо, прямо сейчас, то не смог бы закончить фразу, не получив кулаком в нос. Но его здесь не было. Один только голос без лица, без пронзительных голубых глаз, которые видели его будто бы насквозь.  
\- Это неплохо, - очень тихо, на грани слышимости произнес Стив - так, словно боялся сказать вслух. Но затем чуть смелее добавил: - Говорить с тобой. Так вот.  
И правда, подумал Тони.  
\- Может, нам вообще стоит решать все проблемы по телефону.  
\- По крайней мере, так не будет кровищи по полу, - ответил Стив и смолк - слишком зловеще прозвучало. - Прости.  
\- Не стоит, - сказал Тони и, черт, даже не понял, за что теперь уже прощать Стива. 

* * *

Когда много ночей не спишь, а ведешь долгие телефонные беседы со своим предполагаемым врагом, это дьявольски развивает привычку копаться в себе.  
Прошло почти три месяца до того, как Тони впервые позвонил ему. Три месяца размышлений в тишине дома Т’Чаллы и молчания из криокамеры Баки. Теперь он понял, что все это время ждал. Сидел и ждал, пока Тони позвонит и можно будет наконец все обсудить.  
Решение положить телефон в конверт с письмом он принял в последнюю минуту. Хотел ведь просто извиниться за то, как все обернулось, и, может, все закончить. Но когда закрыл конверт, не смог смириться с мыслью, что это конец.  
Если бы отправил письмо, то там были бы последние слова, сказанные им Тони - очень-очень надолго.  
Поэтому попросил у Т’Чаллы два защищенных телефона - их принесли без лишних вопросов. Стив был почти уверен - Сэм понял, что он делает.  
Он вроде как уже знал, что Стив чересчур эмоционален, когда дело касается Тони.  
Поэтому Стив положил телефон в письмо, добавил еще пару строк и отправил. Будь это кто другой, Стив был бы уверен, что звонка не дождется. После всего, что случилось. Но это Тони, и...  
По правде говоря, Стив рассчитывал на то, что телефон его с ума сведет. Он будет просто лежать там, все время в поле зрения, потому что у Тони есть привычка мучить себя вещами, в отношении которых он еще не определился.  
Телефон станет напоминанием, вариантом, шансом - ни больше ни меньше.  
Потом были напряженные слова, резкие выдохи и многозначительное молчание. Но постепенно наладилось. Они разговаривали, сперва ни о чем, и Стив пялился в потолок, позволяя себе не думать о серьезности своего теперешнего положения, а просто наслаждаться непринужденной беседой.  
Он не мог представить себе их разговор лицом к лицу, по крайней мере, как раньше. Последний раз у них была более-менее цивилизованная беседа, когда Тони положил перед ним ручку Рузвельта и попросил подписать Акт - и оба они отдавали себе отчет в том, что слова неважны, важнее были язык тела, выражение лица, хоть и тщательно контролируемые. И тот разговор ничем хорошим не закончился.  
Не видеть друг друга… было проще.  
\- Раньше ты неслабо выбешивал меня временами, - негромко сказал Тони. Стив слышал на заднем фоне лязг и звук сварки - Тони снова был в мастерской.  
\- Ну спасибо.  
Стив стоял, привалившись плечом к окну во всю стену, смотрел на джунгли и на гигантскую статую пантеры. Сейчас был полдень - около трех часов ночи в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Теперь это в основном замешательство.  
\- Я ввожу тебя в замешательство? Как это? - непринужденно спросил Стив, опасаясь спугнуть.  
\- Забудь, - зевнул Тони и застонал от удовольствия, очевидно, распрямив спину - за рабочим столом он вечно сидел сгорбившись. - Просто теперь с тобой проще иметь дело.  
\- Могу сказать о тебе то же.  
\- Да ладно тебе, я всегда обворожителен. Но вот ты… теперь ты гораздо менее самодовольный.  
Стив хмыкнул.  
\- Ничего подобного. У меня просто… твердые убеждения.  
\- Упрямый.  
\- Целеустремленный.  
Тони издал смешок.  
\- Твое отрицание начинает терять очарование, знаешь ли.  
И снова в голосе появилась дразнящая интонация, ранее вызывавшая у Стива разве что раздражение. Он даже не понял, когда перестал так реагировать, однако, пожалуй, это было неплохо.  
\- Но должен признать, больше всего ты мне нравился, когда был нещадно честен со мной, и неважно, насколько это бесило, - тихо и искренне добавил Тони.  
\- А ты мне всегда нравился.  
Твою налево. Стив не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так заигрывающе. Тони, должно быть, тоже удивился, потому что молчал довольно долго.  
\- Ты флиртуешь со мной?  
Плохо дело. Он и не думал флиртовать. Просто устал, а еще такой голос у Тони. Они просто болтали, и в какой-то момент он не подумал о том, как прозвучат его слова.  
\- Прости, это было неожиданно, - со вздохом произнес Тони.  
Не то чтобы неожиданно, пронеслось смущенное в голове Стива.  
\- Что мы делаем, Тони? - он закрыл глаза, и джунгли исчезли.  
\- Ты дал мне телефон. Что, по-твоему, мы собирались делать?  
Не знаю, хотел он сказать просто чтобы заполнить эту тишину, но произнес почему-то другое:  
\- Не смог смириться с мыслью, что тебя в моей жизни больше не будет.  
Порывистый вздох.  
\- Это ты меня вышвырнул из нее. Ты выбрал его, не забыл?  
\- Никого я не выбирал. Я выбрал путь, который мог привести к этому, смирился с последствиями, но он мог бы в итоге не стоить мне всего. Я увидел призрачный шанс и ухватился за него. Был эгоистом.  
\- Чушь. Эгоистом? Ты не мог не знать, чем все закончится. Рискнул тем, что мы могли перебить друг друга. Выбрал худший из вариантов.  
\- Да. Но если бы я принял твою сторону, Баки был бы несомненно мертв.  
Тони резко выдохнул, Стив услышал, как он убрал телефон от уха.  
\- Не вешай трубку, - быстро сказал он. Каждый раз, когда речь шла о Баки, их разговор превращался в ссору.  
Тони молчал. Стив тоже - потому что любое его слово только подлило бы масла в огонь.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Стив? - спросил наконец Тони. - Если отбросить политику, чего ты хочешь?  
Ответ, вертевшийся на кончике языка, удивил самого Стива, поэтому он выбрал второй пришедший на ум вариант:  
\- Я хочу вернуться домой.

* * *

Возвращение домой на повестке дня не стояло, и Стив знал об этом. Они оба знали.  
Впрочем, были и другие варианты. В конечном итоге, ушло еще двадцать семь дней, чтобы наконец собраться с духом и предложить Тони встретиться где-нибудь. И еще пять дней на то, чтобы Тони согласился и спросил о месте встречи. И еще восемь часов прежде, чем раздался короткий стук в дверь отельного номера, который забронировал на два дня Стив.  
Восемь часов и девять минут - он, конечно, не считал.  
Стив не решился встретиться неподалеку от Ваканды. Тони был слишком умен, чтобы не сложить два и два. Если уже этого не сделал. Оставались шансы на то, что он просто решил поиграть в кошки-мышки.  
И все же встретиться Стив предложил в деревушке неподалеку от Лиссабона. Номер был приятным, с множеством растений и зелени, почти весь обшитый светлым деревом.  
Выдохнув, Стив открыл дверь - за ней действительно стоял Тони.  
Между ними словно застыл воздух. Они не решались разорвать покой, подаренный теми телефонными звонками. Ощущение безопасности последних недель, когда им удавалось избегать острых тем, способных ранить.  
Тони, кстати, выглядел неплохо. В бейсболке и очках, джинсах и черном свитере выглядел он мягче обычного.  
Тони отвел взгляд, быстро осмотрелся. Задержался на бежевых простынях. Фыркнул.  
\- Должен был догадаться, что ты забронируешь один из этих зеленых отелей, - нарочито скучным и безразличным тоном сказал он. - Ты ведь правильный во всем.  
Стив вздохнул. Ну вот, опять. Разумеется, Тони немедленно ощетинился, близость недавних телефонных звонков медленно истаивала.  
\- Выбрал этот, потому что он не в центре. Я не читал раздел “о нас”.  
Тони дернул бровью и наконец снял очки. Сегодня в глазах его не было боли. Маска профессионала вернулась.  
\- Ты один? - спросил он.  
Стив потер шею, кивнул.  
\- Да, как обещал, - он жестом пригласил Тони, притворившись, что не заметил, как тот обшарил номер пристальным взглядом.  
Стив помедлил, закрыл дверь. Когда обернулся, Тони стоял весь сжавшись, с напряженными плечами, словно пойманный в клетку зверь.  
\- Здесь никого нет, на самом деле.  
Тони задумчиво хмыкнул. Бросил на пол сумку с вещами. Обернулся к Стиву.  
\- А что Барнс?  
\- Он… под контролем.  
\- Теперь да? - дернул уголком губ Тони. - Теперь пытаешься не давать ему убивать? В Германии тебя это не сильно заботило.  
\- Тони, - раздраженно выдохнул Стив. - Я...  
В глазах Тони зажегся опасный огонек.  
\- Нет, я сыт твоими извинениями. Я здесь не за тем.  
В голосе его появилась резкая нотка, какой не было во время их последних разговоров. Стив солгал бы, скажи, что щит, который Тони извлек из сумки, сильно его удивил. А Тони уже надвигался на него, решительно и зло.  
\- Приехал вернуть. Не хочу больше держать его у себя.  
Стив встретился с ним взглядом и постарался скрыть такую же решимость. То же раздражение. Ту же обреченность.  
\- Ты не потому приехал, и сам это знаешь, - ответил Стив. Черт, сейчас они и правда ходили по тонкому льду. Один неверный шаг - и хрупкое перемирие разлетится вдребезги.  
Так или иначе, слова Стива отозвались в Тони. Он с минуту молча смотрел на Стива.  
\- И зачем я приехал, по-твоему?  
По телу пробежала дрожь. Слова все куда-то подевались, и Стив только скользил взглядом по Тони, а затем по комнате, и снова по Тони.  
Тот сжал пальцы в кулаки.  
\- А знаешь что, ты звони, когда решишь, чего хочешь, - выплюнул он и попытался пройти к двери. Чисто машинально Стив ухватил его за руку, чтобы остановить, и Тони вздрогнул. Дернулся, пытаясь освободиться, и раздраженно уставился на Стива, когда он не отпустил.  
\- Руки убрал. Можешь не верить, но я способен выстрелить тебе в голову за одну целую пять десятых секунды.  
Стив медлил, разумеется, чувствуя под пальцами часы Тони, которые могли мгновенно трансформироваться в нечто весьма смертоносное.  
\- Я пришел не драться, - сказал Стив.  
\- Тогда отпусти, - Тони поднял щит свободной рукой. Стив рефлекторно нахмурился, но не двинулся. Щит коснулся груди, а затем Тони снова опустил его. Оказался вдруг совсем близко, и решимости во взгляде не осталось.  
Стив больше не мог. Не мог смириться с тем, что Тони так далек. Стоит в считанных сантиметрах, а словно их разделяют километры.  
Тони стоял и смотрел. Практически провоцировал.  
Стив решился.  
Он взял Тони за руки и дернул на себя. Щит упал, а Стив впился в губы Тони, насыщая свою смутную похоть и бесконечную потребность в нем.  
Это продлилось всего мгновения, а затем Тони отшатнулся и, задыхаясь, зло посмотрел на него. Затем взгляд его смягчился. В нем появилась растерянность. И наконец полное замешательство.  
Они не были бы сами собой, если бы перестали удивлять.  
Стив задался вопросом, что творит. Почему решился именно сейчас. Всего четыре месяца назад он целовал Шэрон, убежденный, что хочет именно этого, а потом Тони расстался с Пеппер, а потом...  
А потом случилось все остальное.  
Теперь Тони снова стоял перед ним, а он, повинуясь порыву, снова все портил.  
\- Прости, - хрипло выдохнул Стив и отпустил его.  
Но что-то изменилось. Изменилось во взгляде Тони, и он подался к Стиву, положив ладонь на затылок.  
\- Прекрати извиняться за то, о чем не сожалеешь, - сказал он и поцеловал его сам.  
Тони обхватил его, притянул к себе. Коснулся губами щеки, поцеловал в шею.  
\- Ты самонадеянный ублюдок, - выдохнул Тони и подтолкнул его к кровати. - Даже не заказал второй номер, так ведь?  
\- Нет, - Стив снова потянулся к губам, пробуя Тони на вкус, а тот без сопротивления поцеловал в ответ. Толкнул его на кровать, упал сверху. Плотно притерся бедрами, заставив Стива застонать.  
\- Это безумие, - сипло зашептал Тони, разрывая поцелуй. И снова без сопротивления позволил Стиву перевернуть себя, нависнуть сверху. Напротив - обхватил ногами, дернул на себя.  
Стив и сам не понял, как все так быстро вышло из-под контроля. Просто знал, что хочет всего Тони до того, как тот снова исчезнет.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Мы были готовы убить друг друга, - Тони ухватил Стива за плечо, другой рукой стягивая с него рубашку.  
\- Никогда не хотел убить, - выдохнул Стив. - Просто должен был… остановить.  
Рубашка полетела на пол, и Тони впился пальцами в спину до боли. Стив целовал его, изучая, пробуя на вкус.  
\- Я пытался возненавидеть тебя за то, что врал, - сказал Тони. - Не смог. И сейчас не могу.  
Стив снял с него ботинки, сдернул вниз штаны, боксеры.  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это было не так. Чтобы не врал. Я...  
\- Заткнись, - сказал Тони и для верности заткнул его поцелуем. Расстегнул молнию на джинсах, босой ногой сдернул их вниз. Провел ладонью по всей длине так, словно они делали это много раз. Все оставшиеся сомнения Стива испарились. Не сдержав хриплый стон, он уткнулся головой в плечо Тони.  
\- Как долго ты этого хотел? - спросил он задыхаясь. - Скажи. Сколько времени мы потеряли?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Тони, словно только что очнулся от долгих лет беспросветной тьмы.  
Может, Стив и не был одинок в этом неожиданном ощущении.  
\- Может, с тех пор, как ты ушел. Может, когда мы встретились. Может, где-то в промежутке.  
Стив кивнул. Сгреб в ладонь свитер Тони и разорвал ткань, не размениваясь на любезности, огладил напряженный член.  
\- Всегда любил наблюдать за тобой в мастерской, - признался Стив с легкой улыбкой. - Безумный ученый, гениальный и красивый. Не помню, когда я начал наблюдать за тобой, но хотел тебя… уже долго.  
Тони фыркнул, похоже, веселясь. Туман в его взгляде на мгновение рассеялся, и Стив заметил в глазах еще что-то.  
\- Мог получить все, да?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стив и снова застонал, когда Тони сгреб в ладонь его яйца.  
\- Это была… одна из причин, по которой ушла Пеппер, - тихо признался Тони, схватил Стива за задницу и прижался, не оставляя пространства между ними. Он смотрел прямо в глаза, и теперь Стив не видел в них больше злости. Ненависти. Это был Тони в лучшем своем проявлении. Смотрел с любопытством, жаждой познания, словно хотел узнать и понять.  
\- Она в прошлом? - спросил Стив.  
Тони дернул бровью.  
\- А Пегги? Шэрон?  
Стив закусил губу.  
\- Справедливо.  
Мысль о том, что он мог продолбать все это, показалась смехотворной. Так много месяцев - лет - похоронить в отрицании. Они потеряли слишком много времени.  
Тони поцеловал его в шею, ритмично потерся о него, и Стив огладил его ладонью по бедру, скользнул глубже, начал медленно, осторожно раскрывать.  
\- Стив… - Тони замер, а затем вывернулся, потянулся к сумке и бросил пачку презервативов и смазку.  
\- И кто теперь самонадеянный ублюдок? - фыркнул Стив.  
\- Да, да… Я ученый, привык к непредвиденным обстоятельствам. Давай, Стив, не тормози, - почти приказал Тони.  
Такое со Стивом было впервые, но он наверняка понял, однако не подал виду. Основы Стив знал, с остальным помогал Тони, направлял и подсказывал.  
Стив раскрывал его, а Тони дразнил губами мочки ушей. Когда Стиву показалось, что он может кончить только от этого, Тони заставил его убрать пальцы.  
\- Твою мать, - прорычал Стив, протискиваясь внутрь.  
\- Вот точно, - застонал Тони. Обхватив руками Стива, он прижался своим лбом к его и подался вперед. Стив жадно поцеловал его и стал медленно наращивать скорость.  
Тони целовал в ответ, запустив пальцы в волосы, он выглядел почти опьяненным и чертовски красивым.  
Стив скользнул языком по губам Тони, ворвался языком в рот. Они сглатывали стоны друг друга, цеплялись друг за друга, и каждая секунда намертво отпечатывалась в памяти.  
В тишине номера все казалось таким сокровенным, более реальным, чем что-либо, испытанное Стивом прежде. Это не могло сравниться ни с какими фантазиями, ни с какими ожиданиями. Тони отзывался на его прикосновения. Все казалось правильным.  
Стив не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
Но у тела были свои планы. Стив знал, что долго не продержится, сжал член Тони и изменил угол проникновения.  
\- Только посмотри на себя, - выдохнул Тони. - Черт, ты совершенство.  
\- Я сейчас...  
\- Я знаю. Смотри на меня. Пожалуйста, только на меня.  
Стив заставил себя посмотреть в полуприкрытые глаза Тони. Он тяжело дышал, уже на грани. Улыбался, растрепанный прикосновениями Стива, глаза потемнели. Он выгнулся над кроватью, сжавшись вокруг Стива, и тот застонал, стал двигаться быстрее, пока все тело не напряглось в оргазме. Тони прижал его к себе. Стив уронил голову ему на плечо, хриплым своим дыханием обжигая кожу Тони, а тот рассеянно гладил его пальцами. Стив поднял голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд.  
Тони порывисто вздохнул.  
\- Это закончится завтра, так ведь?  
Стив не знал, что ответить. Если бы в мире остались только они вдвоем, все было бы иначе. Но наступит день, и все изменится. Все произошло так быстро, и не было никаких основ - слишком хрупкое, не на что опереться. Поэтому Стив решил быть честным.  
\- Не знаю.  
Тони кивнул, огладил Стива по ребрам.  
\- Я знаю… Знаю, что какое-то время тебя не будет, - он шумно сглотнул. - Но… это все что-нибудь значит для тебя?  
Стив улыбнулся.  
\- Решение не спонтанно, если ты об этом.  
\- Даже если так, то сработало.  
\- Ага. Но не было, - усмехнувшись, Стив поцеловал его. - Это многое значит, Тони.  
Стив видел, как Тони пытается сдержать ухмылку. Он прикрыл глаза и отвернулся.  
\- Значит ты не собираешься огреть меня по голове и сбежать, спасая свою добродетель?  
\- Нет, - Стив коснулся его губ. - Я не начал бы, не будучи уверенным.  
\- Ну конечно, - развеселился Тони. - Значит, ты хочешь меня.  
\- Хочу.  
\- Ладно, - прошептал Тони.  
Очень странно было чувствовать себя настолько счастливым с кем-то, кто порвал тебя на части, с кем сражался несколько месяцев назад.  
Если быть честным с самим собой, то чувства к Тони он блокировал годами. Слишком боязно было подпустить их близко к сердцу. Отворачивался от всех этих откровений, как только они появлялись на горизонте.  
Тони облизнулся, скользнул взглядом по его телу, на губах появилась легкая улыбка.  
Он мог бы даже влюбиться в него, вдруг подумал Стив. Вот так просто.  
Может, то, что между ними, и обречено сейчас, но так будет не всегда.  
\- Держу пари, - задумчиво протянул Тони, - что ты снова взбесишь меня однажды.  
Стив лег на кровать рядом с ним.  
\- А ты у нас образчик идеального поведения.  
\- Рад, что ты так считаешь.  
Стив издал смешок.  
\- Не нужно идеального. Пусть будет реальным.  
Тони глубоко вздохнул, а затем перевернулся, прижавшись к его груди.  
Впереди их ждало будущее. Мир там, за окном, был полон людей, которые не одобрили бы, и надвигалась какая-нибудь очередная катастрофа.  
Но все это было неважно. Все это прямо сейчас было неважно.  
Остальное могло подождать. 

* * *

Телефон завибрировал в заднем кармане, когда наутро Тони сел в частный самолет. Он взглянул на дисплей и усмехнулся.  
«Там же на следующей неделе? Посмотрю, когда смогу вырваться».  
«Конечно, - написал Тони в ответ. - Я на расстоянии одного телефонного звонка».


End file.
